


TMNT Apocalypse AU

by Susanspringguardian



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Fighting, Gore, Other, Romance, Shooting, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kari Winston had been a normal girl, or mostly since she had become a mutant dragon girl, with her mom and dad. She became friends with four other mutants as she became older through her first friends, April and Casey, and formed a crush on the hot-head. Then, everything went south. Her dad, a scientist, had been captured and the turtles disappeared. Not to mention, a zombie apocalypse has started. Just another day in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMNT Apocalypse AU

I sit on a box in the warehouse we found while we discuss where we go tomorrow and how to ration our supplies. I'm checking my dagger as everyone is talking to distract myself of the eventual direction this coversation will go to, but I know it won't work. It never does. They always bring it up, no matter how much I tell them I don't wish to talk about it anymore.

"We could go down to the sewers. I'm sure it'll be safer there than up here, it has to be. Besides, the guys'll help us out," Casey brings up the touchy subject almost immediately.

Everyone looks up at me when I stand up and tighten my grip on the dagger. "No. They left us, remember? They aren't there for us anymore."

"I thought they only left you," he mutters under his breath, but just loud enough I can hear him.

"If they left me, why didn't they take you or April or anyone else? Don't blame this on me when I'm the one person who's kept you alive for five months when all heck broke loose!" I sigh loudly after my little rant, more to myself than to him.

I walk to the small window and lean my head against it. Outside is a barren wasteland compared to the town it had been. It used to be a busy, noisy place with hundreds of cars and people going every which way. I almost miss that.

FIve months and two weeks ago was the first time Dad came home from the lab with news of a virus coming from the lab he worked at. He didn't know what it did, just that one of his science buddies had been exposed to it and had a horrible fever and aches in his head. He seemed fine the next day, until he puked on the floor and turned completely pale and moaned in what they thought was pain. He managed to bite one person and scratched three others, thus spreading the virus.

Virus Z didn't need much else to help it gain a foothold. All scientists where called back to see if they'd been affected, including Dad, and kept the affected in a closed part of the lab. Dad wasn't affected, but three of his friends and partners were. They didn't seem as bad off as the first, so they were sent home, infecting their families, and spreading the virus even further. There are rare cases where the virus seems to not take affect for a couple days or so before the fever sets in. It spreaded faster than the government thought possible.

I always relayed the information to the turtles, who then promised me they'd protect me, my family, and our friends if this got out of hand.

Pretty soon, the virus hit the Footclan and Shredder. They succumbed to it and became zombies.

Not long after I told them this, the turtles disappeared.

Five months ago, the apocalypse offically started with the zombies attacking cities in multiple states, the most major attack happening here because of the Footclan. The Foot still seemed to retain a bit of their intelligence and immediately came after my family. Dad held down the fort long enough for me and Mom to escape. I saw him get captured and hauled off. That's the last time I cried at all.

I climb up a ladder to an overhang ledge to keep watch over the group as they slept. I know that I'm relieved in three hours, I still won't be able to sleep.

I know what I have to do for the sake of the group. I also know what I have to do for the sake of the rest of the survivors out there.

I must get to the lab and find the cure. Dad told me he'd created a cure for this at somepoint, so I just need to find his papers in his locked office. Easy, really.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I watch everyone file down into the sewer before I turn my back to it and start walking away.

"Where are you going, Kari?"

Mom's voice cuts through me and I turn to look at her. "Mom, I need to find Dad's cure. He could be bit. I have to save him, save everyone."

She nods and walks over to me to hug me tightly. I'm close to tears, but I blink them back and just hug her back just as tightly. I don't know when I'll see her or even if I ever will, but I need to do this. It's the only way to end all this.

I give her the confident smile she loves to see before I walk off to start my journey.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How many zombies do I need to shoot/stab before I can move on?! Seems like a dang lot of them to me! I finally think I killed them all and clean my knife off on my jean leg when a caw from behind me makes me turn around. A zombie is a few inches from me when I pull my gun up and shoot it right between it's dead eyes. Blood splatters my face, hair, and clothes from being in such close proximity and it takes a while for me to be able to focuse again.

A crow. A crow saved me.

I chuckle and takes a stale cracker from my bag and hold it out. It flies onto my shouldder and hungrily gobbles the cracker and then proceeds to snap it's beak in my hair, making me giggle lightly.

"Well, feel like traveling with me?"

It simply looks at me with it's beady black eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll call you Nightwing. Come on, we have a lot of ground to cover."

I made a new friend and partner for this long and perilous journey ahead and I have no doubt it'll be full of surprises, too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? It'll get more deserving of the mature rating the further we get into it and the more violence and gore starts coming into play. I know most of you will probably wonder where the turtle bros went, but that'll come in in a couple chapters, if not in the next one.


End file.
